Aerrow's Sorrow
by Cu-Curee
Summary: Aerrow is left alone to think on the life he never head. hands out cyber tissues Unbetaed


His team was out on the terra, Finn Junko and Piper were at a bar or club or something, Piper was sent along to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they actually made it home at some point. Stork was out shopping, he hated it but it was either that or go with Finn and Junko, he chose to shop. That left Aerrow and his long time friend Radar alone on the Condor. Normally Aerrow took this time to sleep in, yes he was a morning person but that didn't mean he wasn't lacking several hours of sleep each day, or worked on his moves, sometimes Finn's comments weren't exactly wanted, or got some work done on the ship, cleaning or something. But this time he found himself on the balcony leaning on the railing looking out at the blood red sunset.

He reached down and gently petted Radarr's head. "I should be doing something Radarr," Aerrow said softly. "I shouldn't be standing here thinking."

Radarr chirped questioningly up at Aerrow as though to ask, "_What's wrong?_"

"I start thinking about my life. I'm seventeen Radarr, I love what I do but... sometimes when we're being honored for this, that or another, I hear kids our age talking about school work, dating, what Skimmer they'd love to have, or complaining about some after school job taking up all their free time. It's like they don't even know we're at war..." The Sky Knight sighed deeply. "Then I think about how that could have been me... just a normal teenager, spending my time where my biggest worry is about my grades in school and what girl..." Radarr gave a sharp chirp and rolled his eyes. "...or guy," Aerrow chuckled out. Radarr nodded. "...liked me."

Aerrow shook his head as Radarr chirped softly at him eyes wide. "Yeah I know, that's a life without you. But thinking about that life... reminds me who took it away from me. The Dark Ace took it all from me and I can't stop thinking about what makes someone betray their friends like that..." Aerrow sighed deeply. "I keep wondering, "What mistake was made to make him hate them... hate _him_ so much that he'd slaughter them all... and leave me and Finn alone. Finn to be handed over to some high ranking muckety muck and me... to live on the streets."

As Aerrow's fist slammed down on the railing and Radarr patted his leg before climbing up the boy to perch on his shoulder and nuzzle him.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd've died out there. Dammit Radarr, I never got to know him! I may have been seven but he must have been gone so often... I don't remember him, _at all_! Dark Ace _must've_ known I was around and yet he still them... killed _him_!" Aerrow stopped and shook his head. "Everyone tells me Lightning Strike was the bravest of all Sky Knights, and that I've got "much to live up to"." Aerrow made air quotes around that statement. "How the _fuck_ am I supposed live up to someone I've never met!"

Radarr churred softly and hugged his boy. He knew where this was going. It rarely happened but when this dam broke, it broke hard.

Aerrow did _not_ sniffle, no sir he did not, as his long time friend hugged him. "Thanks pal... Atmos Radarr, what am I doing? I'm a kid I shouldn't be out risking my life..."

The red-head wasn't able to continue his statement as Radarr smacked his head and shook his own until his ears wagged.

The Sky Knight reached up and pulled Radarr into a hug. "He took Lightning Strike from Atmos... he took...he-he took my _father_ from me! I never knew him Radarr I never knew him!"

Radarr hugged back, feeling Aerrow's body tremble.

"Radarr what am I doing out here? I'm not my father. What makes everyone think I can be even close to what he was let alone be _better_, and save the Atmos..." Aerrow sniffled into Radarr's fur. "I don't even miss him... nothing to miss I guess... but I feel so empty. Atmos Radarr I want him here, I want to ask him if I'm doing the right thing... find out if he's proud of me." Aerrow's iron will cracked as his voice did and tears began to dampen Radarr's soft fur. "I don't even know if he loved me..." Radarr chirped and gently head-butted the human. "I know _you_ do pal," Aerrow sniffled. "But he was my father... it's not the same. There's nothing for me about him. Just some stupid saying that he was the "Greatest of all Sky Knights." And some people don't even believe _that_..." Aerrow's heart broke then and he shoved his face into Radarr's shoulder, feeling the fur on his face and he sobbed. Sobbed for a man he couldn't remember and a life he'd never have.


End file.
